Bound by Lock and Key
by Ayumu Foxtail-chan
Summary: A fiery red key on her bed was how it started; the key that would ultimately change everything. Because deep down beneath the Heartfilia mansion is a secret; one that involves a boy she had no idea existed, even though he claims to have been in love with her for years. Lucy'll soon find that her family's empire and the world around her isn't as safely ordinary as she once believed.
1. The Key

**Hi there and welcome to my story! I'm oddly excited about this, although maybe it's because I have a tendency to come up with ideas and write them at three in the morning when I'm a giggly sleep-deprived mess. Or maybe not. Who knows. XD**

**This _will _be an AU by the way.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Key**_

"Miss Lucy?" A few knocks hesitantly sounded on the oaken door to Lucy's room. She ignored them, instead grumbling incoherently to herself in annoyance and pulling the covers over her head. It was too early to face all she had to do during the day. The knocks rapped on the door again, followed by a louder, "Miss Lucy?"

Lucy sunk further in her bed, her mind going over and over again all she had to do. Today was July seventh, and it had to be the busiest day of the year. She had four, count them _four _events to attend. She couldn't even remember what they were for. Of course she was obligated to attend them, as they were for her family and she was the one everyone seemed to want to see. The Heartfilia heir, yes, they all wanted to see her.

The Heartfilia Empire stretched across nearly the entire region, and Jude and Lucy were the only figureheads for it. Lucy wasn't even quite sure what she was considered. She was the heir, but she sorely doubted her father would want her taking over the leadership of the region. Undoubtedly he'd want her to find a husband who could "properly" lead their people. Sometimes she joked to herself that she was a princess, of course that wasn't' true, princesses were only in stories.

"Miss Lucy!" the voice shouted this time and she grunted loudly. Today was going to be awful; all day bound up in fancy dresses, forced to smile and nod when her father's acquaintances talked with her; the final straw being the fact that it was supposed to be _her _day. July seventh was her birthday, and yet every year it seemed to go unnoticed by everyone, aside from of course, the woman currently calling for her to get up.

Lucy couldn't help but smile to herself. Even if everyone missed her special day, Virgo, her maid, always remembered. "Come in," Lucy called with a sigh, throwing the covers down so she could eye the doorway carefully.

"Good morning," a sweet voice nearly sang as the door creaked open slowly, revealing a young pink-haired woman in a maid's outfit. She was carrying a large stack of fabric and Lucy's stomach sank again. That dress looked even tighter than yesterday's. She dreaded July; it was the month Jude dedicated to meeting up with the leaders of other regions. Every single day of the month was full or torturous events and parties and meetings that Lucy was afraid she'd fall asleep during. She had no idea how her father would react to that, but it surely wouldn't be well.

"Morning Virgo," Lucy sighed, sitting up in bed and slumping over, a stray yawn escaping from her lips.

Virgo gave her a smile, "I know it's early but your father wanted you up and dressed. He said there'll be people over soon."

Lucy sighed in compliance and slipped out of bed, stretching, a few bones in her back crackling. "When will it all be over?"

Virgo shook her head and tossed the flowing gown onto Lucy's bed. "I'm not sure exactly, but I'd say close to midnight. They'll all go home and you'll be able to sleep in peace."

"And I'll have to get up and do it again tomorrow, won't I," Lucy droned, rolling her eyes before quickly pulling her pajama shirt over her head.

Virgo frowned, "Yes, you will. But Miss Lucy shouldn't be so sad today." A smile curled the maid's lips. "Happy Birthday, dear."

Lucy smiled back at the woman and nodded, slipping off her shorts and holding out a hand for the dress. "Thanks. How much you wanna bet that's the only time I hear that today?" she asked, taking the pale pink silk dress when Virgo handed it to her.

"Oh don't be that way, Miss Lucy," Virgo tsked, "Your father might forget it, but today is one of our favorite days."

Lucy nodded to herself as she slipped on the dress. Yes, the help always remembered, and she was grateful. She figured that if her maids and butlers remembered, and her father didn't, that perhaps they were more fit to be her family.

"By the way, I got you a present!" Virgo added quickly as Lucy shimmied the dress on, turning her back to Virgo so she could fasten the small ties on the back of the dress.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and tipped her head just enough so she could see Virgo out of the corner of her eye as she felt the maids' hands on her back. "Really? You didn't need to."

Virgo's eyes flitted up to Lucy's head before looking back down to the dress, "I know. I wanted to." Lucy opened her mouth to protest but Virgo shushed her. "Just accept it, honey."

Lucy pursed her lips but nodded, turning forward again and steadying her focus on the wall. Virgo was quick with her work, easily threading Lucy's ties across her back in an intricate pattern, pulling every once in a while to tighten them and causing Lucy to grit her teeth.

"There you go," Virgo said after a moment, patting Lucy on the shoulder and stepping away. "You look good, aside from your hair…," she said with a smirk.

Lucy reluctantly tipped her head toward the mirror on her dresser and groaned at the mess of blonde locks on her head, frizzy and sticking out in all directions.

Virgo chuckled, "Don't' worry, Cancer'll have you covered. But first, here," she said, stepping forward and handing Lucy a small white box tied with a blue ribbon.

Lucy took it and slowly pulled the bow undone as Virgo bounced on her toes excitedly. She pulled off the lid and on a small bit of tissue inside sat a silver chain-link bracelet. It was plain and simple and yet beautiful all at the same time. Lucy smiled to herself, pulling the bracelet out of the box and slipping it onto her right wrist.

"You like it?" Virgo asked, nodding excitedly.

Lucy grinned, "Of course I like it. I _love _it," she said, marveling down at the small piece of jewelry. She'd received everything she'd ever wanted growing up, and yet it was the small things such as this that she treasured the most.

Virgo clapped twice and sighed, "Good I'm glad. I remember when you were little and I used to wear those chains that you thought they were the neatest things. A little trip down memory lane," she smiled before sending Lucy a wink. "Well, anyway, good luck Miss Lucy. Cancer will be in here soon then you'll be off for the day."

"Don't remind me," Lucy groaned as Virgo sashayed out of the room, giving her another smile before the door closed with a click.

Just as Virgo had said Cancer arrived only a few minutes later, entering in a whirlwind and doing her hair just as quickly. She'd hoped something would happen that would postpone her arrival downstairs, and yet Cancer had worked just as fast as he usually did, styling her hair with skill and then leaving with nothing more than an, "_Happy Birthday, Ebi."_ before leaving.

She was then ushered downstairs when her father called for her loudly, his booming voice echoing off of the marble floors and high ceilings. She'd taken a deep breath to steady herself before quickly slipping on a pair of shoes and exiting her room, hiking up her dress to walk down the grandiose staircase.

Once she'd arrived in the entryway she saw her father was already present, ordering butlers this way and that while standing in a pristinely clean suit. He'd looked up for only a moment when Lucy entered the room before going back to his orders.

When everyone seemed to know what they were supposed to be doing he finally turned his attention to his daughter. He straightened his suit, quickly briefing her on what would be happening. The first gathering was to be in their ballroom, and was a welcoming to the Prime Minister of Hargeon. Jude had lectured her endlessly on how she was to act, what she was to say, and what she was not to say. She was to be nice to everyone, bow when her name was said, and of course keep an eye out for any males that might suit her tastes.

Lucy had bitten back an eye roll at that comment. Her father was ready to marry her off so he'd have a more adept and educated heir to the fortune and region. Lucy was pretty, and made a good picture for the Heartfilia Empire, but in all reality she wasn't suited to run anything. And she didn't want to.

Jude had glared her up and down before approving of her appearance, nodding toward her wrist and telling her the only thing that didn't pass was the 'god-awful' bracelet she was wearing. It'd taken all Lucy had to not snap back at him, but instead she nodded, slipping off the bracelet and when her father turned, she slipped it down the front of her dress. She knew he'd make her get rid of it if she couldn't find a place for it.

And that was when the exhaustion began. The staggeringly large front doors to the Heartfilia estate shuddered to life, creaking open as Jude quickly plastered on a smile and began welcoming his guests. It had been hectic from that moment forward.

Lucy, after the day was over, didn't remember much of what had happened. She'd tuned most of it out gladly, instead letting any conversation she'd had enter one ear and go out the other. She'd shaken hands with Prime Ministers and Presidents of nearby regions, she'd smiled and laughed with Secretaries and Treasurers, and most of all she'd tried to keep her distance from any man that her father might see fit for her.

She had no intention of marrying one of the stuffy and snobby men that were at the parties. They were only twenty and yet she swore she saw grey hairs on their heads. She had dreams of the day that someone would come into one of the events dressed casually and making fun of the snobbish things the people said. Yes, that would be the kind of guy she'd go for. But dreaming was childish.

The day had droned on for what seemed like eons to Lucy. Seconds ticked by at a record-setting slow pace, as she watched the hands on the large grandfather clock in the corner. But finally, after a lot of wishing on Lucy's part, the day had finally come to a close, her father calling out to the President of Balsam before finally closing the door to the mansion.

Lucy let out a breath and collapsed into a chair, eyeing her father sleepily as he let out a yawn of his own. He turned her way as the butlers again went rushing around from room to room, cleaning up any messes that the guests had made and straightening vases and paintings. Jude nodded toward her, "You behaved well. Get ready for tomorrow, we'll be traveling to Era and speaking about a large trade of land." Without another word he stalked out of the towering entryway and up to his bedroom.

His door closed with a slam and Lucy slouched further. At least it'd been only parties and meetings today. Tomorrow would be an exchange, one of the most boring things she could ever imagine. She figured if she didn't get to bed that she really _would _fall asleep during it.

She shoved out of her chair clumsily, kicking her shoes off and leaning over to pick them up. She swung them around her fingers as she padded up the staircase, the stone cold under her bare feet. The thought of her warm bed enticed and elated her so much that she began softly humming an unknown song to herself.

It'd been another birthday come and gone and nothing had been celebrated. Although by now she was used to it. It wasn't like the first few years when she'd sat in her room and cried. No, by now she expected it; in fact Virgo's present had been a welcome surprise. It sure was better than last year when she'd come down with the flu on top of it all.

She smiled to herself as she turned the knob to her room and stumbled inside. She closed the door quietly and tossed her shoes off to the side, pacing inside with a spring in her step. She was almost excited that her birthday had come and gone. It just meant one more day gone before the dreaded month of July was over.

She walked to the center of her room, her toes curling on the plush carpet as she looked out her grand window. The moon was shining down at her, the stars sparkling beautifully. As much as she wanted to go to bed, she was happier to sink to the ground, sitting criss-cross and staring up at the night sky.

The blues and blacks swirled together took her breath away. She'd always liked the night sky. Virgo as a child told her that that was where her mother was, and so she'd taken a liking to the sky ever since. She'd tried to memorize the placing of the stars, wondering which one was her mother. She took a deep breath, her eyes never wavering.

After of minutes that slowly turned to nearly an hour she finally reluctantly tore her gaze from the sky and instead looked over her room. It was her haven, in a way. It was the only little slice of the house that she could consider her own, and she'd take it. It was large enough in her opinion to stay in permanently, and if it weren't for her father's bellows she assumed she would.

She gazed over at her fluffy bed with longing, again reminding herself that the next day would be boring and that she should smarten up and hit the hay early.

Lucy squinted at her bed, suddenly noticing a small sparkle on its surface. She cocked her head to the side before scrambling up, slipping and sliding on her dress as she clumsily crawled over to her bed. She hadn't noticed the small red object on her mattress before, and wondered exactly how long it'd been sitting there.

When she reached her bed she quickly reached out and snatched it before turning it over in her hands. It was a key. A small red and shining key, only about the length of her index finger. She ran her finger up the blown glass surface, up the smooth pin. The bow of the key was what made her look a little closer. The glass twisted and turned, intertwining with each other and creating an intricate woven pattern. It was so small and delicate, that in a way she was afraid she'd break it.

A small and thin strip of tan silk was tied around the key, making it almost look as if it was meant as a necklace. And on the silk tie was taped a small scrap of paper. Lucy found it hard to take her eyes off of the key. It was otherworldly; its surface gleaming in a way that made her wonder if it was on fire. And whether it was her imagination or not, it felt warm in her hands, as if it was putting out a heat of its own.

Eventually she shook her head of the trance and turned the piece of paper over.

_'__Happy Birthday.'_

Lucy's head shot up, quickly looking from the window to the door. Who had given this to her? Surely it was one of the hired help, they were the only ones to ever do anything for her birthday, but everyone that she could think of had already wished her a happy birthday. Would they really give her a gift after already congratulating her?

She looked back down at the key and shook her head; her eyes shining as she again turned it over in her hands. She'd have to ask around to see who had given it to her so she could properly thank them. It was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen and even though she wasn't sure why, she was mesmerized by it.

As she smiled to herself, slowly bringing the key to her heart, contemplating who exactly would be the one to give her a gift like this, her guesses were miles away.

Because the person who had carefully placed the key on her bed was sitting on a cold stone floor hundreds of feet below the ground, listening to water drip and smiling to himself as if he could feel that she'd received his gift, and that she had liked it.

* * *

**Oh boy. I hope it didn't seem too cliché. It'll stray off the path of 'spoiled rich girl goes to parties' starting next chapter, haha! NaLu is so cute. XD**

**I also apologize if Virgo was out of character. I just kinda wanted that one maid Lucy was close to, and who better than Virgo? So yes, her spirits are her helpers in this story. **

**Please please let me know what you thought of it! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!**

**~Foxtail-chan**


	2. The Trade

**Hi there! Welcome to chapter two after a super long break. Sorry bout that. Heh. ^-^'  
Oh! And I meant to say that there _is _a reason that Virgo is calling Lucy "Miss Lucy" instead of "Princess". That'll come up... soon-ish. Tee hee. I'm so schemey when it comes to this story for some reason. XD  
**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Trade**_

Straw hats. Whoever had invented them had been really angry at hair, Lucy decided. She stared blankly at her reflection in the mirror, mulling over ways she could make the hideous hat on her head look a little more attractive. She reached up and pulled it down on the left side, then the right, then the left, trying desperately to get it to tilt in a way that wouldn't make her look like an old farm wife.

"Ugh!" she groaned, grabbing the hat with both hands and pulling it down over her face. Her hair was a mess by now, she was sure. The straw had already gotten entangled in it and she dreaded the mess she'd be faced with if she took the hat off. Who had even picked this hat out for her, anyway? Wasn't she going to a trade meeting? Shouldn't she be dressing a little… nicer?

Lucy carefully peeled the hat off of her head, squinting and gritting her teeth as she felt the snap of multiple hairs being uprooted from her scalp. She tossed the hat onto her bed and frowned again at the mirror, running her fingers through her hair to comb out the knots. Cancer had already been up to her room once, but maybe she'd ask again.

There was a slight knock at the door before Virgo entered for nearly the fifth time in just an hour. "Miss Lucy I thought I told you to keep that thing on," Virgo reprimanded, pointing over at the hat and frowning deeply.

Lucy gave her an unamused look before reviving the task of combing her hair. "Why would I wear that? Why would I wear any of this? Aren't I going to a meeting about a trade of land or something like that?" she asked, looking her appearance over and nodding. She'd actually managed to tame her hair; Cancer wouldn't have to come back after all.

Virgo sighed with a slight smile. "I don't know. Your father ordered it, so I obeyed. Just enjoy a day off from all of those stuffy dresses," Virgo suggested.

Lucy bobbed her head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. What time is it?"

"About time for you to leave, tut tut, let's go," Virgo answered, holding her arms out toward the doorway.

Lucy nodded, prancing out the door and reveling in the feeling of wearing shoes without four inch heels -also known as death traps- for once. She was glad. It felt nice. Virgo hurried out behind her, closing the door with a thunk and motioning Lucy on ahead. "Your father's in a good mood today. Maybe the casual dress he allowed you to wear was a belated birthday present."

Lucy snorted. As if. Even if her father _did _happen to remember her birthday, she doubted he'd ever give her a present. He was in a good mood because he'd be securing a deal he'd been working on for months now. Although speaking of a birthday present. "Oh, Virgo!" Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, spinning around to face her maid, her sundress fanning out around her. "I meant to ask you if you knew who gave me the key on my bed last night! I'm guessing it was either a maid or a butler; do you know which one?"

Virgo cocked her head to the side and frowned. "A key? I'd never heard someone talking about giving you a key, no. Where is it? Are you sure it's a key?"

Lucy snorted. "Yes, I'm sure it's a _key,_" she huffed. Man, no one had faith that she wasn't a ditzy blonde; when would they learn? Lucy reached back behind her neck, slipping a finger underneath the tan silk string she was wearing as a necklace and gently pulling the key from underneath her dress. She swiveled it around to the front and cocked an eyebrow toward Virgo. "Seen it before?"

Virgo took in a deep gasp, clapping a hand to her mouth, her eyes turning to saucers. She was frozen there for a minute, staring wide-eyed at the sparkling red key in Lucy's hand. The key still felt warm to Lucy; although she had decided that it was only because she'd been wearing it under her clothing. Although its beauty still shocked her, even after she'd spent nearly an hour the past night staring at it.

"Miss Lucy!" Virgo hissed, her eyes shifting around the hallway quickly as if she was making sure no one had seen it.

"Wha-woah!" Lucy was promptly grabbed by the arm and yanked back into her room. She stumbled, barely catching her balance before the door slammed shut yet again behind Virgo. "What was that-"

"Where did you get that?" Virgo hissed again, her hands twitching and her chest heaving.

"I-It was on my bed last night," Lucy squeaked. "It said Happy Birthday so I thought it was a present. Why? What is it?" Lucy was suddenly very skeptical of the key, holding it as far away from her as the string around her neck would allow. What was wrong with it? It was just a key; what could be so surprising about it?

"It said, Happy Birthday?" Virgo repeated, confusion lacing through her tone.

Lucy gave her a confirmative nod. "Yeah, wh-" Lucy's question trailed off as Virgo began quickly pacing around the room, her shoes scuffing on the carpet loudly as she held a hand to her mouth, seemingly thinking about something very intensely. She suddenly stopped on a dime, whirling around to Lucy and pointing a finger toward her.

"You aren't supposed to have that. I'm very sorry Miss Lucy, but that was _not _a birthday present." Virgo stepped forward, holding out her hand for the key. Lucy retreated a step, confusion plaguing her. She couldn't remember the last time something had flustered Virgo. What was this? And it most certainly _was _a birthday present, the note had said so.

Lucy held the key close to her chest and shook her head. "It was a birthday present. I promise it was. Look." She dashed over to her nightstand, throwing open the top drawer and rummaging around inside before producing a tiny scrap of paper. She quickly gave it to Virgo and the maid stared down blankly at the parchment.

"There has to have been some mistake," Virgo muttered to herself. "This is not a present. Believe me, Miss Lucy. It's no present; you shouldn't have it." Again the maid held out her hand, asking for the key. Her face seemed desperate and for a moment Lucy faltered, contemplating if giving the key back really was the right thing to do.

No. Lucy shook her head. The key had been a present. Even if Virgo thought there was some mistake, Lucy didn't. That was a hand-written note, on her birthday. It had been meant for her. Not to mention that the key was extremely fascinating, and Lucy had every plan of wearing it. It was otherworldly gorgeous after all.

And then another thought crossed Lucy's mind. What if the key was more than just a piece of jewelry? What if it was a real key, a functioning key that had a matching door? Oh surely not. Something as flimsy as a glass key would break off in a lock.

"It's mine," Lucy said, her voice sounding suspiciously like a spoiled and frustrated child.

Virgo huffed. "Miss Lucy, you are not supposed to have that key. Jude would have my head."

"Have your head?" Lucy coughed. "What is it? Why doesn't Father want me to have it?"

Virgo clenched her jaw. "I cannot tell you that, Miss Lucy." She sounded almost pained; like she wanted nothing more than to tell Lucy exactly why Jude didn't want his daughter to have it.

Lucy's eye twitched. "I'm not giving it back." It was a statement. She wouldn't be swayed. She wasn't sure exactly what was tying her so tightly to the key, but she wanted it. She wanted the key; _her _key. The one that'd been given to her as birthday present on a day when no one else seemed to care. It was beautiful, unlike anything she'd ever seen and so she'd be dipped if she'd give it up, only a day after she'd received it.

Virgo and Lucy stared each other down; their gaze's steeled against the other's in a silent battle; a battle that went on and on, seconds ticking by slowly, Virgo's hand outstretched for the key and Lucy's hand clenching it tightly.

She was holding the key so tightly that the heated sensation emanating off of it seemed to grow hotter, her skin growing uncomfortably warm. But she wouldn't back down. It was almost silly, the two women standing and glaring at each other over a tiny necklace that one had only seen for the first time the day before, but both stood still, refusing to be budged.

Finally, after the seconds turned to cold hard minutes, Virgo sighed in defeat, lowering her arm and shaking her head. "Fine; keep it," she said with a huff before holding up a finger. "Just promise me you won't tell your Father. I'm not so sure he wouldn't literally murder me in my sleep," Virgo said with a faint smile. "Or fire me, which might be even worse."

Lucy's eyebrows pinched together but she nodded, slipping the key back underneath her dress and down as far as she could. It wouldn't be seen; at least not easily. "Alright," Lucy agreed. "But… what is it? Who gave it to me?" Lucy asked, stepping toward Virgo desperately. If there was something wrong with it, she wanted to know now.

Virgo shook her head. "Quite honestly, I don't know what it is either, Miss Lucy," Virgo sighed. "Your father keeps everything regarding those keys very hush-hush. Although, I'll be surprised if he doesn't realize one's missing. He'll probably burn the house to the ground trying to find it." Virgo let out a shrill and unconvincing laugh before shaking her head. "I don't know, Miss Lucy. I don't know what those keys are or where they lead to, but your father doesn't want anyone to know. And as for_ who_ gave it to you… well… I couldn't even make a guess. I'll ask around though, see if anyone knows anything."

Lucy wasn't sure if she was satisfied with the answer she received but nodded nonetheless. "Alright. Thanks, I guess." It bothered her that even Virgo, the one that had wanted nothing more than to take the key away from her, didn't know what it was. Although, it seemed her question as to whether or not it was a real key had been answered. If the key 'led' somewhere, as Virgo had said, that suggested it had a door that it opened.

At first thought Lucy couldn't think of any door, but decided she'd look into it further when her father was away, since apparently he would be furious if he knew she had it. For whatever reason.

Virgo nodded. "Okay then, let's go. You're late now!" The maid quickly ushered Lucy back out into the hall and nearly pushed her down the steps to where a very agitated Jude Heartfilia was waiting for her.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

For as long as Lucy Heartfilia could remember, meetings about trades and offers with her father were her absolute enemy. She remembered sitting in wooden chairs, watching the clock in the corner with baited breath. The seconds seemed to tick by so slowly that they defied any rule of time. That's how it'd always gone at trade meetings. However, Lucy found the meeting today to be different.

She barely paid any attention as she was ushered into a black car and driven goodness knew where to then be quickly ushered out again. She was led here and there and finally into a room with a long mahogany table and glass windows giving a view off into a beautiful land of skyscrapers.

Magnolia was a very green and lush region, and so Lucy was always fascinated by the views in other towns when her father would meet with other leaders. However, today she barely paid attention to the scrawling high-top buildings and honking cars outside of the window.

That key. It was taking up every spare thought she had. The entire drive to Era had been a quiet one as she mulled over her conversation with Virgo. When she'd plopped down in a chair at the long table in the meeting room her mind had been full of nothing but questions as to what the key was and why her father didn't want her to have it.

She barely paid any attention to the meeting, nodding her head now and again in hopes that they'd think she was listening, even though her mind was miles away.

She caught little excerpts from their conversation here and there when her mind would hit a wall and she'd switch what she was focusing on. When she exhausted her thoughts on what the key was, she turned to asking what the key led to. She'd heard her father ask something about resources and then tuned it all out once again.

As much as she thought, she couldn't think of a single door that the key might belong to. She knew the mansion like the back of her hand, and she knew every door and what it led to. Never had she ever, in her eighteen years of life, ever come across a door that she hadn't been able to open. Her father, while he didn't like her making messes, didn't mind if she roamed to her heart's content, as long as she didn't break anything.

For some reason, it bugged her. She thought that somewhere she'd surely come across a door or a cabinet or _something _that she couldn't ever remember opening; but she couldn't. And before she knew it her father was standing next to her, their meeting adjourned and the president of Era bowing to them.

"We do thank you for your offer, Mr. Heartfilia," the man said, giving Lucy's father a sweet smile.

Lucy blinked, ridding her mind of the cloud that the key produced and standing up onto wobbly legs. Her endless wondering was exhausting her. She just needed to put it out of her mind for now. She had many days and meetings ahead of her that she could ponder through.

Jude nodded to the man. "Of course, Rowan. You know how much I love the countryside." Both men chuckled at a joke that seemed to go over Lucy's head.

"And of course it was lovely to see you again, Ms. Heartfilia," the President said, also bowing in her direction.

Lucy gave him a small curtsey before turning to leave. The long table was filled to the brim with different people, scribbling away on papers and typing away on small laptops. The instant Lucy and her father turned to leave, they all stood, shuffling papers and hurrying this way and that as if they were late for the most important meeting of their lives.

"Oh! Jude, that reminds me. About the trade we discussed on the phone this morning…" the President called after them, trailing off as Jude turned back.

Lucy's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she watched her father nod. "Oh yes, of course. That is still approved on my side as well."

"Splendid!" the President smiled, clapping his hands together excitedly. "I'll be sending word soon of how to progress next."

Jude gave him a nod before again turning to leave, catching Lucy's elbow in his grasp and ushering her out. They walked in silence, shoes clicking on pricey hardwood flooring before they made it outside. Lucy was again shepherded into the same black car, the door clicking closed behind her.

She relaxed into the seat, letting out a heaving sigh. The meeting had gone quickly and painlessly, although she was absolutely exhausted from her marathon-long thinking session. That key just wasn't leaving her alone. And she swore she could feel it on her back where it was tucked underneath her dress. It was so warm, like a little heating pad right by her shoulder blade.

Her father dropped into the seat next to her and gave her a nod. "You behaved well, Lucy. I think you'll be very excited by the second trade offer Rowan gave to us." He closed the door and nodded to the driver.

Lucy looked his way skeptically. "What was the second trade offer?"

Jude let out a chuckle before shaking his head. "You'll see. It'll give you something to do, that's for sure."

* * *

**So there it is! What's the trade? Why will it keep her busy? And who the hell invented straw hats? All will be answered... except the straw hat one. Lol!  
**

**Thank you so much for the amazingly lovely reviews I was given last chapter! They were amazing! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**~Foxtail-chan**


End file.
